1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, information processing method, and information processing apparatus which display information including a region subject to processing, such as a link portion, and which serve as, for example, a browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, with widespread use of the Internet, software (browser) for browsing information on the Internet is used in various environments. When a personal computer is used to browse information, in many cases, by using a mouse to easily perform operations, page ejection and linking to other information are performed.
In addition, in recent years, among various types of electronic apparatuses (other than personal computers), such as television receivers, audio-visual apparatuses, and cellular phones, apparatuses that can browse information such as web site information on the Internet have come into wide use. However, when an apparatus of the above type is used, a situation often occurs in which information is browsed in an environment having no mouse as an operating device for a user. For example, in the case of a television receiver having a browsing function, a remote commander is used for operations performed when information on the Internet is browsed.